This invention relates to a portable paint sprayer of the airless type operative to generate a spray by centrifugally impelling liquid paint from a spinning disc.
Examples of portable airless spraying devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,125,296; 3,197,142; and 3,455,507 in which a horizontally oriented rotating disc is used to impel paint conveyed thereto centrifugally through a horizontal slot in the housing to provide a horizontal spray pattern. Such spray devices are of a relatively complicated construction, and fairly difficult to clean, and are not as compact and light as desired for easy hand use. Also, a horizontal spray pattern is difficult to maintain and control.
The paint sprayer disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,377 eliminates many of the drawbacks of such previous known portable airless spraying devices, and the spraying device of the present invention is of the same general type but includes other features which enhance its performance and make it less expensive to manufacture and easier to use and maintain.